The Liberation
Castle Darlan.png|Castle Darlan Darlan under ocupation.jpg|Darlan under ocupation For Freedom.jpg|For Freedom Arantheal in Cahbaet.jpg|Arantheal in Cahbaet|link=Arantheal in Cahbaet Aeterna Warrior01.jpg|Aeterna Warrior Aeterna Warrior.jpg|Aeterna Warrior Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description As soon as you enter Cahbaet, you will be welcomed by its leader, Taranor. He will be elated to have seen that you have succeeded in your task of releasing Narathzul Arantheal, which will seal Barateon's fate. Taranor points out that his realm is still occupied by the Chancellor's troops and he does not have enough soldiers for a counter-attack. Yet he realizes that the tide of war is turning as more and more Aeterna warriors join the ranks of Narathzul's soldiers. Narathzul asks Taranor what places need to be conquered so he can finally leave for Erothin and deal with Barateon. Taranor recounts that the enemy soldiers retreated to the village of Mortram and the Castle of Darlan. To achieve complete victory over the enemy troops they will have to conquer the two places at the same time: - Narathzul and his Aeterna Warriors --> village of Mortram - Taranor and his soldiers, Callisto --> Castle Darlan Walkthrough You can choose only one place to go, it can be either Darlan Castle or the village of Mortram. Choosing one location excludes the other. Darlan Castle *Quest Giver: Taranor Speak to Taranor and admit that you do want to accompany him. *The Road to the Castle Follow Taranor and his soldiers as he takes the lead (Among his soldiers you will notice Captain Dratis). Use the map to check the location of your team (green marker). You will encounter no enemies on your way. *Storm the Castle Once you come closer to the Castle, the gate will be closed (you can notice a hanged Count Darlan nearby). Callisto uses his magic to destroy the gate and makes it possible to storm the castle. Follow Taranor as he charges at the soldiers and join him in the killing. When you have eliminated all of the soldiers outside the Castle, you will be ordered to enter Castle Darlan Hall. Go there and deal with the Chancellor's soldiers inside the hall. As soon as you kill the soldiers, Taranor will approach you and grant the Castle as a token of his gratitude. When the conversation with Taranor is finished, Callisto will inform you that you are supposed to follow him and meet with Narathzul Arantheal at the Gate of the Middlerealm. *Towards the Gate of Cahbaet Follow Callisto as he leads you towards the Gate of Cahbaet. There will be no enemies on your way. Village of Mortram *Quest Giver: Narathzul Arantheal Speak to him and admit that you do want to accompany him. *The Road to the Village Simply follow Narahtzul as he leads you to the village (you can observe his exact location on your map green marker). You will encounter no enemies on your way. *Attack Enemy Troops When you are ready, launch an attack on the enemy troops in the centre of the village. When the whole area is cleared of the Chancellor's soldiers, Narathzul will speak to you and state that finally the Northrealm is free and that now you should head towards the Gate of the Northrealm (Gate of Cahbaet) to meet with the others. *Towards the Gate of Cahbaet Follow Narathzul as he leads you in the direction of the Gate. There will be no enemies on your way. At the Gate you will meet with Taranor and Callisto. Reward *+1500 EP Quest Reward The quest reward for both sub-quests is the same. It does not matter with whom you choose to go. In both cases you will be approached by Taranor, who will state that he grants you the Castle of Darlan as a token of his gratitude for what you have done for him. Now you become the Lord of Darlan. Of course, he will have people to remove the corpses of the dead soldiers from the Castle. As for him, he has to focus on rebuilding his realm from ruins. Tips Notes *Castle Darlan is located to the east (on a road between Army Camp and Mortram, under Mahrnitz). Maps Following Quest The Chancellor's Fate Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here. Notes *Stage 20, 25 if you choose to go with Arantheal. *Stage 30 if you choose to go with Taranor. Category:Quests